


makeup and cheek kisses

by caluhm



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Calum is girly bc fuck yeah, Fluff, M/M, Pretty Calum, goodinthehood, he wears a leather jacket?, idk thats really the only thing, lots of fluff, michaels still not punk rock, youtube au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 20:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4277430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caluhm/pseuds/caluhm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum pulled back and he could just imagine how messy his eyes looked. "Did you wing it?" He questioned.</p>
<p>"Of course I winged it, I don't know how to apply eyeliner."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or the one where Calum is a famous youtuber reaching 2.2 million subscribers and him and Michael do 'my boyfriend does my makeup' tag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	makeup and cheek kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of shorter than I expected it too be but it's very cute I promise

"Hello guys!" Calum exclaimed waving excitedly at the camera. "It's Calum and I'm here with my asshole." He said motioning towards the now black haired boy that was sitting next to him.

Michael waved and squished Calum's cheeks with his hand and brought his face towards him so he could kiss the kiwi boys cheek.

"As you can tell by the title I'm letting him do my makeup. Dear good lord help me." Calum teasingly said sending a wink towards Michael.

"C'mon babe, have some faith in me!" Michael pouted and Calum just rolled his eyes fondly, smoothing out the skirt he was wearing before leaning over and getting the makeup kit that was on the floor.

Michael took off the leather jacket he had on, throwing it on a pile of clothes Calum had in the corner of his room and started picking through the makeup and Michael picked out the concealer, "Let's start with this gooey shit, I've seen you start with it before." He said opening it and putting a huge glob on his fingers. Calum noticed it was the one that definitely wasn't his skin color and he just mentally sighed.

"Michael!" Calum squeaked shying away from Michael as he rubbed the cold concealer on his face. "That's too much." 

Michael shrugged and concentrated on rubbing it in, tongue poking out and everything. "Who's the makeup doer person? Not you so hush." He told him and then picked up the eyeshadow case.

"Next is the powder stuff for your eyes!" Michael exclaimed showing the camera, motioning towards it. Calum was going to go tell him he had put on blush first but he decided against it.

"Eyeshadow." Calum corrected but shut his mouth once Michael gave him a look.

"Anyways what color should I do?" Michael asked, eyes glancing from the case to Calums face.

"A neutral color."

"Yeah um I'm not sure what a neutral color is so ill go with blue!" Michael exclaimed and Calum just sighed, "Mikey! Blue is the complete opposite color from a neutral color." 

Michael just shrugged and picked up the brush before dabbing into the light blue color. "Sorry baby, you'll live." He replied and brushed it onto Calum's eyelid.

Suddenly a burst of laughter left Michael's lips and he quickly covered his mouth.

"Michael what'd you do." Calum groaned, a small pout forming on his lips.

"Nothing, nothing you look perfect." Michael told him and glanced at the camera, making a face before leaning forward to place a kiss on his nose.

"Actually hate you." Calum muttered as Michael started on his other eye.

"There! Fabulous." Michael exclaimed an octave higher than usual, throwing the eye shadow palette back into the kit. "Alright let's do the eyeliner now." He grinned showing the camera the black tube and turning his body back towards Calum. "Close your eyes."

Calum complied with a little hesitation since he didn't usually close his eyes while doing his eyeliner. Does Michael never pay attention when he does his makeup?

He felt Michael pull the skin near his eye so the skin was tight. "Hey! Now you really look asian!"

Calum just threw a weak punch where he thought Michael's shoulder was. "I really do hate you."

"You love me." Michael muttered and Calum could just feel the grin that was on his face. Feeling the cool liquid on his eyelid surprised him, making him jump and Michael scoff. "Don't move."

"Ow! Michael stop poking me with it!"

"I'm sorry I've never used eyeliner before!"

"Mikey." Calum warned as he poked his eye once again.

"Sorry, sorry I'm done." 

Calum pulled back and he could just imagine how messy his eyes looked. "Did you wing it?" He questioned.

"Of course I winged it, I don't know how to apply eyeliner."

A small giggle left Calum's lips, "No Mikey I mean did you wing the actual eyeliner."

Michael just stared at him and Calum giggled again, "Nevermind love."

Michael nodded and picked through the makeup again, picking up a green mascara tube and showing the camera.

"Ew Mikey I hate that one."

Michael shrugged, "Oh well should've threw it away." He told him opening it up. "I'll never understand why you keep this shit if you don't like it." He mumbled, yelping when Calum gently smacked his cheek.

"Stop swearing I have to edit it out."

"Shut up and let me make your eyelashes long."

Calum braced himself as the wand came closer and closer to his eyes.

Michael surprised him as he actually applied the mascara pretty well, excluding the fact that his lashes were stuck together and clumped but that's just because the mascara was shit.

"Next we need the blush." Michael muttered to himself, "Because right now you look like a ghost." He said sending a smile Calum's way before picking up a light pink blush. He stuck the blush into the camera, trying to get the camera to focus but gave up. He opened the top and got a brush from the makeup kit.

"Pucker up Cal." 

Michael began to brush it on his cheekbones before stopping, Calum raising an eyebrow at him.

"You're so pretty and I love you lots." Michael sighed fondly pecking the boy's lips.

Calum pushed him away giggling, cheeks flushed. "Mikey stop it." He mumbled hiding his face in his hands.

"No don't do that! You'll ruin your makeup!" Michael then exclaimed slapping Calum's hands away from his face. 

After he finished putting the blush on -way to much but that besides the point- he looked at Calum's face and his eyes lit up. "Gotta put lipstick on you!" 

Calum nodded in agreement, "Good idea."

Humming to himself while picking through the lipstick. "I want to put red on you." He told him picking out the red tube, cupping the tube in his hands he showed the camera. "Gonna make you look so bad ass." He grinned.

"Oh yeah, so bad ass in my skirt and sweater."

"Just let me dream." Michael groaned, taking the cap off.

Once Michael was done he reached over and got the little mirror that was on the side of the bed and held it up so the back of it was facing Calum.

"Annnnd done!" He exclaimed turning the mirror around so Calum could see his reflection.

It was silent for a minute as Calum just stared at his face. "I don't know whether to laugh or to cry at how bad of a job you did." He said making the other boy pout.

"Shut up I did the best I could. Do I get kisses for trying?"

Calum shook his head and turned towards the camera leaning his face towards it, "Guys look at how bad he did. I think I need to give him lessons on how to apply makeup." He said, his tone light and teasing ignoring his scoff.

"Shut up, no one asked your opinion on how your makeup looked." Michael retorted.

Calum just threw his arms around him and snuggled up against him, "Whatever babe. It's been good in the hood and I'll see you guys later!" Calum exclaimed, waving cutely at the camera.

"That's so lame."

"You're so lame." Calum retorted and peck Michael's cheek leaving a red lip stain on his cheek.

"Calum." 

Calum just smirked and kissed his other cheek and then his forehead and then his nose then pecking his lips.

As Calum was about to pull away Michael held him closer and slid his hands down to squeeze his ass.

Calum let out a small squeak which Michael thought was adorable. "At least let me turn the camera off first!"


End file.
